


Connected

by Ishileis27



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on the poem Last Words, Connected through phone, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishileis27/pseuds/Ishileis27
Summary: "It's just that I've never felt so alone..." she said but then he told her... "You are not alone." This story is inspired by the poem 'Last Words' and of course with Rey and Kylo's force bond in the movie, The Last Jedi. Modern AU, of two lost strangers who comforts each other with their unexpected connection.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not an in depth fan of Star Wars (Not a geek, that's what I mean) but I loved the pairings ever since and now I'm Shipping ReyLo so much that I can't wait to know what happens next (and I pray a lot that their ship sail so I can sleep peacefully).
> 
> This story was inspired by the poem 'Last Words', also it's told in a modern setting :) I'm really amazed with their connection in the last Jedi movie so I made a story portraying the two of connecting through how normal people connect, with the use of phone hahaha :)

 

* * *

"I wish I could've brought the map Finn gave." Rey sighed as she continues her travel in a vehicle less road, she calls it that because there's literally nothing and no one there, just her and her scooter. She's on her way to her company's base.

She was so angry because she left her phone at her new apartment, Finn borrowed it to save his new number and she was immediately called, they were saying about something they need to announce to new employees, the speaker sounds sad, so she got out and remembered her neglected phone when she's already in the road.

Her eyes trailed the surrounding and felt the crisp air touching her skin as she goes on, she looks up in a particular scenery and because of that she failed to see a rock in front of her, it came in contact with her scooter's wheel.

"Holy…" she wasn't even able to continue her swear as her scooter hit the railing and she fell off the road.

* * *

Rey woke up feeling sore all over her body, she was a stranger in the city and so she doesn't know where she is, she nursed an ache on her head as she looks around for anything that can take her to main land. Behind her, was her scooter, all messed up.

' _Th_ _is is annoying_ ' she thought, and it actually happened without her phone in her possesion. She kept on walking, looking for scraps (like she used to _before...)_ trying to stay calm in this situation ' _I've always been on my own'_ but being in a strange place takes that courage. Waking her up from her reverie was something glassy that reflects light near the tree.

It was a phone she saw under, ' _Oh God, Thank you!'_ she knelt down and tried to clear up its screen, a tear running down her cheek as she feels anxiety and relief come to her; however, she steels herself and roughly wipes the tear.

"Come on, work…"She mutters as she fidgets with the phone, a delighted expression came out from her as soon as she sees it lighten and start up. "Yes! Yes!" Rey ran around trying to have coverage and when she found a bar, she tried dialing an emergency number she knew.

But of course, she's not in Jakku anymore, so that's not the same number she should call here, she slumps again as she thinks of who to call, her friend Finn, just got a new number, (which he was about to save a while ago) and the reason why she has forgotten her phone (and the accident happened).

"Oh shit… And now that I'm about to start living a good life, this happens."She looked around exasperated and was again welcomed with the tall trees and scary bird cawing. She sat near a tree, hugged her knees and rests the side of her head a top one knee, her hand then raised the phone and decided to check on it, since it's probably the only thing that can accompany her while she waits for help.

"Amazing, only two contacts existing." Rey punched the first one, its name was FN with other numbers she didn't care about.

" _I'm on duty; please leave your message here."_ And it ends with a beep. Rey looks up when a drop of water fell on her cheek. She moves further back to seek shelter under the big tree as it seems like rain is coming.

She fidgets again and sees another contact, it's designation was 'Boss', Rey thinks this is probably a company phone, a new one for a new member, which also got lost in the woods, and she cringed as she thought about it. She inhales deeply and punches the number.

" _Hello…"_

* * *

' _It is now confirmed that Han Solo, former CEO of Organa Tech Company, has now passed away, as was said earlier in the interview of his wife Ms. Leia Organa, and now…'_ The news just passed on Ben's ear as he swirled his drink, his eyes were staring hard on his hand as he contemplates.

' _It's my job…I need to do it…'_ He thought before he drinks his liquor and harshly puts down his glass, he fished for his wallet on his back pocket and pushed the money towards the bartender. He walks out of the bar and was welcomed with the night's chilly air.

His mind was still fixated on the news which left him uncaring of his surrounding and that lead him to bump into a passing man's shoulder.

"What the fuck, man?" Still Ben, walks ahead ignoring the man's profanity. "Hey you, Son of a bitch!"The guy suddenly yanked Ben's shirt and got lucky as he landed a punch on the tall guy's face. Ben was awoken as he tasted something metallic from his lower lip.

"You, imbecile." Ben said as he glared at the guy, of course he still towers over him as a punch like that won't knock him down.

"Yeah? What?"The man was about to punch him again but Ben's hand grabbed his approaching one and easily twists it behind the man's back.

"Oh my God… We're sorry."The girl beside him pleads Ben to release the man and he did and watched as the guy screams of pain. "What are you doing, honey! Don't you know who that is? That's Kylo Ren." He heard them say, he looked back and started to walk.

' _Ben…Come home. We miss you…'_  again his father's words rang in his ears like it was just spoken a while ago, memories of their fight came flooding, he wants to forget it, his distraction led him to a dark alley.

The guy a while ago, who probably hates losing face in front of his lover, even with her protests, followed Ben and lunged at him, a knife in his hand, Ben who was still preoccupied didn't see it coming and it stabs him on the right side of the abdomen. "Suits you right, bastard."

The tall guy didn't react and watched his assailant as he ran, He spits some blood and sees the hand on his abdomen, stained with blood. He rests his back on a wall and slumps on the floor, a hand raking his hair as he was reminded of his father.

' _I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it…'_

The sound of water dropping caught his attention, he looks up and sees the gloomy clouds crying for him. He's done it, so there's no turning back, but still he can't let go of the memory. He was about to close his eyes until he heard his phone. Still sitting and bleeding, he took it out of his pocket and sees one of his agents calling.

" _Hello…"_

* * *

Rey was surprised when someone answered, a man answered and she didn't know why but her fear was a bit comforted as she hears his low deep voice with a simple hello, she couldn't say anything for a moment, a bit happy that someone answered.

" _Hello…What is it that you need to tell me?"_ He sounded agitated but still, someone answered, someone can help her.

"Hello! I'm Rey, please help me." She said tears running down her cheeks as she feels salvation coming. "I'm lost and I don't know where to go."

* * *

Ben moves his phone away from his face and glanced again at the caller ID, he was sure the agent he's talking to is a guy and they're not allowed to say their names that casually to him. He felt the blood gushing from his torso and it's not comfortable.

" _Hello? Are you still there? I know this is absurd but I'm getting a bit scared now and I really need your help."_

"Where are you?"He asked, not sure if he should really answer, and he's not one to help easily but something about the girl's exasperation got him. "This is my agent's phone, how did you get it?"

" _I saw it here, I don't know where your agent is. I don't know where I am actually."_

"Then I can't help you." It's hard to focus actually.

" _Wait!"_ he was about to drop the phone but the girl called. "I _don't know who else to call, you're the only one who answered and I think that might mean something, like you're gonna be my savior or what, just please…don't go. I'm in a place with tall trees, high grass, dark… and my god, it's raining…"_

Ben listened to every word, there's no way he can save someone if he can't even save himself. "I can't help you because I don't know where you are and what place you are talking about."

" _Really, I knew, there might be a lot of places with that description… I know this is absurd but I'm missing Jakku because of this hell."_

"Jakku? You're from Jakku? Why are you here then?" He realized that she sounds different, with an accent not really around from here.

The raven haired guy doesn't know why he's still chatting, he's not usually like this, maybe because she asked him to stay, and probably talking to a stranger can make him forget about his problem a while ago. 

" _I'm a mechanical engineer, Jakku doesn't give much for my career and I stopped…"_ There was a pause. _"I got an offer from a famous company here, and I thought I can start a life here, moving on from things that holds you back from improving yourself."_

"You must be that good to get an offer from a company here, considering the fact that you are from Jakku and that you are a girl."

" _Well, thank you for that. By the way, I didn't get your name?"_

"My name is…" He thought for a while, Should he say Kylo, the name he now bears or the one he wants to erase? What are the odds that he'll ever meet this stranger in person, anyway? "My name is Ben."

" _Hi Ben…Now…I'm back to reality, the reality that I'm lost."_

"How did you get there?"

" _I'm on my bike 'til I hit a small rock then I can't control the handle, hit some railing, fell on something and when I woke up, I'm here in a forest-y place."_

"That must hurt…Are you injured?" Ben can imagine the pain, he is in pain right now, and the warm liquid won't stop from pouring, instead he thought she must've fell from a cliff and he's beginning to deduce some places with some dangerous railings.

" _Yeah, some bruise and scrapes but no broken bones. This is sad and it makes me think that I won't be able to live the life I have always dreamed off, I wished I started living my life years ago… but then again I've always wanted to wait, you know, wait for them to come back…Seriously what am I saying?!"_

"Who are you waiting for, Rey?" He can't help but be curious, the pain's dying as he listened to her voice.

" _My family, mom and dad…They left me there and told me they'll come back for me… but I guess, two decades should tell me they meant otherwise. "_

"Family, you say?"He scoffs, great a stranger with the same shit, He was bothered as he heard a bit of shriek from the other line. "Are you alright, Rey?"

" _Yes… It's just really getting cold here."_ Her tone was quivering. _"I'm sorry for blabbering some nonsense. I guess I'm just getting really scared here, it's just that I've never felt so alone…"_

"You're not alone."Ben said, as his grip tightens on the phone. "I'm here."

* * *

 _"I'm here."_ He may sound gruff but that is the most touching thing Rey have heard in her whole life right now.

"Thank you, Ben."She said as she hugs herself. "The weather here is really not my forte, I'm used to a hot desert-y place, you know."

" _I know… I've been to Jakku."_ Rey smiled as she tries to imagine what this Ben looks like, however she can't help but notice that his voice seems distressed when she talked about family.

"How about you Ben? Are you alright? Where are you now?"

" _Me…I'm somewhere familiar…a few walks from a bar I frequent, just got hold up by some imbecile who punched me in the face and, stabbed me right where my liver is, I presume."_

"Oh my God! Stabbed? Are you bleeding? Are you alright?" Rey panicked knowing he's in a much worse case, but then again, both of them might be unsalvageable.

" _I don't know, but at least they can find me if I ever die, unlike you."_

"Yes, thanks for reminding me."Rey said. "Why don't you call for help?"

" _I don't know… I'm probably about to, but you called, somehow… I guess I'm lost too."_ Rey sensed some guilt and sadness as he spoke. _"I'm being torn apart and I don't know what to do."_

"Why? What happened? Except for that stabbing incident."

" _I've done bad things and I guess I did the worst I can ever think of a while ago."_

"What kind of worst? You murdered someone?" She jokes. "The one who stabbed you?"

" _Yes, I did."_

Somehow, Rey flinched at his answer. "Really?"

" _Yeah, but not the guy who stabbed me, I killed my father."_

Rey wasn't sure if that was a joke or if it's the truth, if he's kidding then its good but if it's true maybe there's a reason why, otherwise he won't be feeling torn apart, and she knows that there is goodness in him since he stayed with her on phone. "H-how…?"

" _How, you say? I got a sword and plunged it in his chest."_ She heard him snicker on the other line and she gulped.

"Sword? Really?"

" _Yes, not the literal one, some words as sharp as one that stabbed him and stopped his heart from beating."_

"I see…You fought with him?"

" _Yes…"_ She looked up and sees that the rain has stopped, she stood up and started walking again.

"The rain stopped."

" _It did."_ Rey started walking again looking for a sign that may lead her to a road. _"Yo – pr-tho- ster"_ She heard some static and his words weren't clear.

"What?" She glanced at the phone and sees that the call has ended because there was no signal in the area where she is. "Holy shit."She swears and ran back to her previous place but still the signal's not coming back.

Again Rey walked fast, she's trying to find a place where she can get a signal, not caring if she could get deeper in the forest, she didn't notice a long root so she tripped and hit the land, her head landing first. She lost some consciousness for seconds or so, but when she woke up, she ignored the pain from her leg and decided to just lie on her back and stay down for a while.

Rey raised the phone and saw a signal, and again punched Ben's number. "Hi…"she spoke in a weary tone.

" _Hi…I thought you hung up because of what I said…"_

"What did you say? The signal's lost and I tripped again, I think I got my leg hurt bad this time."

" _I said you probably thought I'm a monster."_

"Well, Are you?"

" _I guess..."_

' _I don't care'_  that's what she thought. "Are you still alright?"

" _Yes, I am. But I'm lying down now…"_

"I am too… You know what… I've never talked to a guy this long through phone."Rey giggled.

" _I'm the first guy you talked this long? For the record… You're my first too…"_

"What do you do for a living, Ben?" She decided to change the topic for a lighter mood.

" _I'm a lawyer… a bad one… after all, I'm trying to close my dad's own company, one he had built through his blood and sweat."_ She heard him sigh. _"I've wanted to prove myself to many people and now, I'm tormented."_

"You're a good guy, Ben."

" _I just told you I killed my own father. What makes me good?"_

"Because you feel the guilt…I know you don't really mean what happened, otherwise you won't be devastated now, and I know somehow your dad knows that too."

" _You speak like you really know me…"_

"Living in Jakku helps you in hoping for the good in every people."She laughs, however, she felt herself being drowsy again, a hand reached for her forehead and she saw a tinge of red in her hand. "I hit my head somewhere, and I'm feeling sleepy. That's a bad thing, right?"

" _Yes… It's bad. Don't sleep."_

* * *

" _I'm scared."_

"Don't be…Just talk to me."Ben said even though he can feel his body getting weaker and colder, he's a strong man, feared by many, so staying a bit _for her_ probably won't hurt.

" _That's relieving…I'm glad you answered."_

"I don't know why I keep talking to you… I usually hang up immediately with strangers, but it's just that I can't let go. I can feel that you need me and somehow… I need you too."

" _Are you confessing?"_ She laughs. _"I know what you're saying though… Like we have some bond?"_

"Yeah…" he breathes out. "I like your voice."

" _I like yours too… It's comforting…"_

"Really? My men are scared when they hear my voice."

" _I wonder what you look like in person, Ben… you must be really handsome."_

"And you must be really pretty."

'We heard that the boss went this way, Atty. Hux.' Ben closed his eyes when he heard voices of some men talking, he heard some running footsteps.

'We have to get him back, I heard a ridiculous guy tried to kill him, see to it that the idiot gets what he deserves.' Ben scorns as he heard that voice. He's sure Hux would be happier if they found him dead than alive.

" _Are you still there, Ben? My eyes are closing… It's terrifying..."_

"No, don't think about it, I won't let that happen."Some words to utter, he thought, but true enough, he moves his phone to his side and pushes some buttons, and He remembered Hux mentioning that his men's phones have some tracker on them.

" _It was really nice talking to you, Ben…I hope we talk to each other again."_

"I don't like the word hope… though, I do want to talk to you again… and see you."

" _Yes…me too…"_

"H-hey…" and she was gone, a loud beep answering him, He ignored the pain and tried to sit up.

"There he is." One of his men saw him, and a stretcher was ready, also an ambulance, Ben grins, how shitty must this seem to them, the mighty Kylo Ren almost bleeding to death, but he brushed the thought as he was carried in the stretcher.

"I didn't think some lowly life form can get you like that." Hux said controlling a smile from forming.

"Listen to me…" Ben said ignoring Hux's statement. "Find the location of this phone and send it to the police." He throws his phone at the red head and he caught it cautiously. "Do it now."

Hux snorts. "Yes, I will."

* * *

A/N: of course...will it end here? Hahahaha

I like the fact that they are connected with each other, huhuhuhu, I pray for ReyLo's ship to sail :)


End file.
